Takane no hana
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Para Ruedi] Ellos eran lo inalcanzable.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

Esta historia es para Ruedi, por su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Takane no hana  
** _Flor en un pico alto_ **  
**

La puerta se abrió y se encontró atrapado por las profundidades ilegibles de la mirada violeta, y por la forma en la que su expresión irritada floreció en una que no podía definir de otra forma que amable, dulce inclusive. Ruki era magnífica en cualquier faceta, pero era una de esas singulares ocasiones en las que podía ver en ella algo más que la velada amabilidad que escondía. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, Ruki solía tratarlo con la rabia aparente que reservaba para enemigos.

Pero Ryou sabía que el odio lejos estaba de la indiferencia. Tan lejos como el amor. Por eso era fácil dar un paso entre ellos que un salto hacia su contrario.

—No sabía que volverías tan pronto.

Ryou torció el gesto, porque sabía que esa había sido una de las tantas promesas que no había podido sostener en el tiempo. Ruki lo estudió con apatía deliberada, pero sus ojos se helaron con la certeza que le daba el silencio de Ryou.

Él había tenido veinte años cuando se fue por primera vez, Ruki apenas dieciséis. No se había detenido desde entonces pero había prometido no huir toda la vida. Poco había había cambiado desde entonces. Ruki le había pedido, la última vez, que le avisara cuando volvía.

Le había fallado. _Otra vez._

—Ni yo sabía que vendría esta vez —dijo, finalmente. Había sido una decisión de último minuto. Algo había cambiado sus planes.

Ruki ya habría adivinado eso en la lectura de sus ojos, en la culpa que él exudaba por cada poro pero a Ryou no le gustaba el silencio en compañía.

En la soledad, él mutismo lo consumía y Ruki, que espantaba fantasmas, no podía pertenecer a ese cosmos fantasmagórico. En el silencio, Ryou escondía su pasado y lo pensaba. Porque no podía escaparse de él cuando los sonidos estaban ausentes para distraerlo.

Necesitaba el ruido, el arrullo. La monotonía lo volvería loco.

—Jen estará molesto contigo —murmuró Ruki con el filo infaltable de sarcasmo que se reservaba para cuando realmente estaba furiosa con alguien.

—Él me perdonará.

—Jen puede ser bueno —respondió ella con suave calma, pero se cruzó de brazos con gracia y soltura. Ruki siempre sabía manejar su cuerpo, hacer enfásis con él. Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con la profesión de Rumiko o, quizá, por su incursión en el mundo de la imagen—. Pero las personas tienen un límite, Ryou. Incluso Jen y yo.

Ryou sabía que se lo merecía, ese latigazo de certera verdad pintada de tristeza, esa desconfianza que encerraba la mirada de Ruki.

Todos tenían un límite, ellos y él también. Siempre se marchaba para demostrarse que podía, para enseñarles que no podía dejar que las puertas de una jaula invisible se cerrasen a su alrededor. Ryou pensaba que Jen y Ruki tenían las llaves e incluso así, era incapaz de permanecer.

Se había ido con veinte años, lleno de tormentas y pesares, pero había vuelto dos años después solo para encontrar que Jenrya estaba con Ruki en esa relación que no llevaba nombre hasta que él formó parte. Pero no pudieron escapar a la realidad por mucho tiempo y Akiyama Ryou, con su memoria llena de huecos, el corazón atormentado y la sonrisa perenne, era solo un pasajero amante.

Él pertenecía a ninguna parte.

Ruki había entendido sus constantes alejamientos, sus partidas con promesa de retorno, porque su madre había sido igual de libre y en la lejanía Ruki podía encontrar la añoranza. Jenrya lo había comparado durante una madrugada con la oscilación de un péndulo. Ryou entendió la asociación entre sus besos y la mirada embriagadora de sus ojos. Jen pensaba que, tarde o temprano, el movimiento oscilatorio se detendría por la gravedad. Ryou sospechaba que tenía razón, porque Ruki y Jenrya eran su centro y norte, lo habían sido desde que empezó a recordar.

No era un secreto que ellos esperaban que se detuviera. Quizá por eso, él no podía. No estaba acostumbrado a pertenecer a algún lugar.

Ruki no lo había invitado a entrar con palabras pero había dejado la puerta entreabierta como oferta. Ella era mejor en la declaración de sus intenciones, en el fondo era transparente. Si él quería quedarse podría, pero la puerta no estaría abierta para siempre.

—¿Lo estabas esperando a Jen, entonces?

—¿En dónde estuviste? —preguntó Ruki, aunque no parecía interesada en responderle a él.

Ryou frunció los labios. Quería saber si tendría oportunidad para hablar con Jenrya también esa noche que comenzaba a consumirse.

—Turquía. —Y no pensaba decir más.

—Jen encontró una puerta al Mundo Digital —Ruki comentó, el silencio con Ryou nunca se le había dado muy bien. El silencio, con Ryou, estaba lleno de memorias de los dos. Y no todas ellas eran agradables—. Ha estado muy enfocado. Quiere ver si esta vez pueden traer a los digimon de regreso o pueden enviar a alguien allí.

Los ojos de Ruki se clavaron en los suyos, atravesaron sus barreras y sus límites. Penetrante y sagaz, no podía huir de esa mirada de tibio color violeta.

Nunca pudo, y por eso tenía que alejarse.

—Lo _sabías._

No había sido una pregunta, era una acusación.

—Ruki...

—Por eso viniste —susurró, su voz un hilo vibrando en la tensión que los envolvía—. Para ofrecerte a _ir_.

Tenía una respuesta para ella pero no la expresó, porque sus ojos llenaban los espacios en blanco y sabía que Ruki podía entenderlo. Ella había estado allí cuando comenzó a recordar, había sido una constante para ir a través de sus pesadillas y las memorias que atormentaban sus sueños.

Jenrya también.

—Necesito hacer esto, Ruki.

Ellos habían estado allí cuando sus memorias se quebraron y su padre resultó no serlo por sangre, cuando su identidad se sentía engaño y Akiyama Ryou no había existido hasta el año 2000. Él era de ninguna parte. Tenía nada más que su nombre y a Cyberdramon en su memoria más lejana y aún así, aún así, sentía que ese misterio lo consumía todo y que no saber lo desgarraba.

Existía un proverbio muy sabio sobre el tema, Ryou no lo podía seguir. _Si te sientas en el camino hazlo de frente a lo que te falta por andar y de espaldas a lo ya andado._ Esperaba poder hacerlo, cuando tuviese respuestas.

—¿ _Necesitas_? —La incredulidad tronó en cada sílaba, un puñal enredado entre las letras— ¿Crees que eres el único que los extraña? ¿Que eres el único que lo merece?

Ryou pausó por un instante, pasos vacilantes y las manos vacías. Siempre les llevaba algo al volver, algo elegido por ella al salir de Japón y que estaba con él todo el viaje. Jenrya le había dado esa idea, el llevar algo que los recordase todo el viaje.

El apartamento no tenía el aire estancado como había sido ese cuarto en el que había pasado una semana pero él pensaba que podría preferir ese ambiente al dolor que escondían los ojos violetas que no podía dejar de mirar.

—Sabes el porqué. Lo _sabes_ mejor que nadie.

Ruki y Jenrya habían estado allí, hasta que los dejó pensando que era lo mejor. Él era el mayor, no quería arrastrarlos al agujero negro que sentía era su vida y así, los dejó con palabras que sabían agridulces. No contaba con que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos cada vez que volviera ni esperaba que lo hicieran eternamente. Ruki había dicho la verdad. Todos tenían un límite. Ellos dos y, él también.

Con la altanería de una reina de hielo, se mantuvo firme cuando la abrazó. Los dos sabían que era pura apariencia.

—Jen no te dejaría. Él está pensando que es más posible traer a los digimon que enviar personas... Nadie se atrevería, ¡nadie se ofrecería!

 _Por eso lo habían llamado a él._

Ruki se abandonó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro de rendición. Algo había con el _sawayaka kousen_ que siempre le había hecho ceder.

Ryou escondió el rostro en su pelo, riendo un poco. Reía sin sonido y respiraba. El perfume de Ruki más que una memoria se sentía como regresar a casa. O lo más parecido que él podía tener a un hogar.

—No pensaba que estarías aquí tan pronto.

Por encima de su hombro, más allá de la penumbra y la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de la calle recortaba la figura de Jenrya Li. A contraluz, no podía leer su expresión pero sus palabras estaban coloreadas por la tristeza.

Ruki se alejó primero, su expresión confusa en la implicación velada en sus palabras.

—¿Sabías que vendría?

Ryou envidiaba que Jen y Takato no tuviesen el borde afilado que Ruki guardaba para él, aún cuando estaba molesta con ellos.

—Sabía que Yamaki-san quería llamarlo y también pensé que...

—Que no me perdería la oportunidad —concluyó Ryou al ver que se quedaba a medias en su argumento—. Y no puedo perder la oportunidad. ¿Dudaste que aceptaría ir al Mundo Digital? ¿O que me ofrecerían ir? Sobreviví diez meses allí, tengo más experiencia y oportunidad que todos ustedes juntos. También tengo menos que perder. Soy la mejor opción.

Jenrya encendió la luz de la entrada. No llenó el apartamento pero el ambiente se aclaró lo suficiente para que los tres fuesen conscientes de la cercanía y lejanía que tenían unos de otro.

—Ha cambiado el Mundo Digital, no es el conociste y la misión es de exploración. Si dices que no irás, se suspenderá. Nadie te obligará. Podemos enviar otras cosas...

En otras palabras, él era el único nombre en la lista de postulantes.

—Si voy al Mundo Digital, y consigo volver, podremos volver a verlos. A todos. Renamon, Terriermon y Cyberdramon. Quiero traerlos de regreso. Para ustedes.

Jenrya suspiró.

—No nos uses como excusa —Ruki musitó, y de repente era fría contra él—. Ni a ellos. Quieres ir porque quieres el peligro, no por nosotros.

La mano de Ruki estaba en su pelo, sus dedos enredados y sujetándolo mientras suspiraba un nombre, tal vez una palabra. Se había afeitado para ir a verlos y también se había recortado el cabello. No se preocupaba tanto por la apariencia personal como solía hacerlo y menos en tierras perdidas donde no importaba quién era realmente.

Tal vez era eso lo que buscaba, escapar de Ryou Akiyama y de las jaulas que representaba ser una leyenda. Los mitos, tarde o temprano, pasan a la historia.

—Creo que necesitas un corte —comentó ella y tiró de un mechón para acentuar su punto. Volvió su mirada a Jenrya y sus ojos se quedaron en la mirada gris, y se quedaron y se quedaron—. Acabas de llegar y estoy segura que no comiste nada, igual que este tonto. Vamos a pedir algo. No hablaremos de esto hasta mañana.

—Es casi medianoche, Ruki.

—No cocinaré para ustedes —ella replicó, desafiante—. No lo diré otra vez.

El rostro de Jenrya se relajó en una sonrisa y sus ojos se cruzaron. Vagamente, con recuerdos que le parecían como viejas cintas de cine que se recortaron en gris y se enredaron tanto que no pudo seguirlos, Ryou se sintió sonreír en respuesta. Se había olvidado el confort ofrecido por los ojos de Jenrya.

La esquina de la boca de Ruki tembló, una sonrisa escondida.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La habitación no era como él recordaba, aunque no pensó en tomar los detalles más allá del cambio de color en las paredes que se veían más oscuras o las cortinas entreabiertas de la única ventana. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no podía precisar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo allí. Tampoco pensaba en tomar nota de los cambios irrelevantes cuando Ruki estaba frente a él y las manos de Jen eran un peso cálido en sus antebrazos desde que se unió a su improvisado abrazo. Se dio cuenta que podría haber olvidado el calor que traían a su pecho esos instantes robados entre momentos.

Con los dos tan cerca, Ryou no se sentía tan a la deriva.

La cena había estado llena de dudas e incertidumbre, él se había sentido invasivo y perdido. Jen había sonreído al hablarle del novio de su hermana pequeña y los tres hablaron del compromiso entre Juri y Takato para aligerar el ambiente.

Estaba seguro que si los hubieran visto cenando juntos no habrían adivinado lo que había entre ellos y cuánto se extendía en sus historias.

No habrían sabido que Jen había sido el primer beso de Ruki pero no su primer todo, ni habrían sospechado que Ryou había mirado a su joven amigo con interés más de una vez en algunas reuniones con los otros _tamers._ No habrían adivinado que los tres habían empezado a verse sin entender por qué lo hacían, besos robados para distintos dueños, y que dejarlos cada vez que tenía que huir de sí mismo era lo que él más odiaba de las secuelas que trajeron sus memorias.

Los dos serían su flor en el pico más alto, lo inalcanzable.

No podía tenerlos sin renunciar a ser Ryou Akiyama y solo eso recordaba ser. Había habido momentos en los que sentía que podía quedarse con ellos, perderse en el tiempo y darle la espalda al pasado, pero ese fugaz pensamiento se perdía en temores.

Milleniumon tronaba como una idea y florecía en su mente el recuerdo, el miedo desconocido. Ken, Osamu... Ojos azules, apagados ambos en distintas épocas. En vertiginosa sensación, él no entendía por qué había llegado hasta ese punto y a dónde pertenecía. Cyberdramon, Monodramon. Pasado y presente, todo se confundía.

Catorce años que no encontraban sentido, trece años más que lo dejaban confundido.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, una promesa tal vez, pero Ruki apoyó el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Jenrya eran más oscuros al mirarlos y Ryou entendió lo que callaban.

No era sexo, era conexión. Eran los secretos que Ryou escondía en la comisura de su boca, esos que jamás podría compartir en voz alta, y que se fundían en los labios de Ruki, su aceptación. Eran las cicatrices invisibles que llevaba, esas que tenía marcadas en los huesos y el alma, que se suavizaban bajo las manos de Jenrya, su comprensión. Eran sus propias manos siguiendo las curvas y las líneas, sus dedos hundiéndose en el cabello de Ruki y sus labios probando la piel de Jenrya que estaba a su alcance, pálido oro bajo la luz de la noche.

Ryou pensaba en esos pequeños instantes compartidos que poblaban sus sueños en la distancia y cerraba los ojos para imaginar que serían para siempre. Porque Ruki y Jenrya eran, desde hacía tiempo, su única conexión con la realidad.

El ritmo se aceleró cuando el placer se tornó casi dolor, y el momento se le escapó.

Se dio cuenta con una epifanía, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, que él también sería inalcanzable para ellos si todo seguía el rumbo que quería. Y que tal vez siempre lo había sido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A** : ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ruedi!

Confieso que tenía una idea diferente, pero me había confundido tu cumpleaños con el de tu hermana gemela y tuve que improvisar jaja. Simplemente no puedo ver a Ryou indemne de problemas con lo que ha vivido y complicó todo cuando quise escribir de él... pero al menos Takato y Juri tienen un final feliz (?)

Espero que pases un hermoso día :3

* * *

 **Takane no hana** (Flor en un pico alto) es una expresión usada para algo que es casi imposible de alcanzar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
